Numerous types of bags and tarps are known in the relevant art for storing and/or transporting of objects. The bags are available in a variety of shapes, sizes and construction materials. However, bags and tarps of the relevant art tend to lack weather resistance, are time consuming to install and remove, and/or lack the ability to be properly secured within a cargo area of a vehicle. In other circumstances, the storage volumes offered and/or durability of the relevant art bags are inadequate to meet the service requirements of both commercial and residential users.